Rail trains are switched from one track to another at track switches. Track switches typically include moving components that may not function properly if they are frozen or covered by ice and snow. Accordingly, heating systems have been used to melt the snow and ice from various track switch components. The heating systems typically include multiple heating elements located at different points in the track switch system. It is desirable to operate the heating in both a full power mode when ice and snow have accumulated on the track switch components, and a power save mode to prevent ice and snow from accumulating. One known track switch heating system is Railway Equipment Company's Model 922 Switch Heater Controller, which is capable of controlling multiple heating elements located at a track switch in both a high heat mode and a low heat mode.
Improvements in such heating systems are desirable. For example, it is desirable to provide a system that can switch from mode to mode while maintaining smooth operations that minimizes any potential disruption to the electrical grid upon which it is connected.